PROJECT SUMMARY This application seeks funding to enable American junior scientists to attend the next three meetings of the International Drug Abuse Research Society (IDARS). The primary goals of this unique meeting are to 1) disseminate cutting-edge addiction-related research findings to an audience that otherwise would have limited access to this information, and 2) create an international program that will foster new international pre-clinical and clinical addiction research collaborations among speakers and attendees. The first IDARS meeting occurred in 2007, and meetings have occurred every two years since that time. In 2019, the 7th IDARS meeting will convene in Casablanca, Morocco, and the site of the 2021 and 2023 meetings have not yet been determined. We are currently seeking funds to support each of the next three meetings (2019, 2021, and 2023). More specifically, we seek funds to support the travel of junior investigators from the U.S. to the next three IDARS meetings, as well as modest administrative support for the activities proposed in this application.